


Why Do The White Gulls Cry

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse of couplets, Gen, I wrote the piano parts and everything, Iambic pentidon't even know anymore, It was a song fic, Meter what meter, My First Fanfic, Serious my first fucking fanfic ever, What Was I Thinking?, an ORIGINAL song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lament for the call of the sea on the heart of the Elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do The White Gulls Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net 01/14/2004.

Under leaves of the forests of Middle-earth

The sun shone bright on the land of your birth;

But you heeded it not for your heart had turned

And you looked to the sea for which you yearned.

O why do the white gulls cry?

For what does your heart sigh?

And why do they wail

When the grey ships set sail?

O why do the white gulls cry?

How did they turn your heart with a song?

Did you really change or did you yearn all along?

Did they sing to you of peace and sleep

On Western Shores where none now weep?

Has your weary heart of these lands grown tired

And to sail, sail away, is all you desire?

O why do the white gulls cry?

Where does your heart lie?

And why do you weep

As they sing softly of sleep?

O why do the white gulls cry?

Has your heart grown tired of grass and the trees

And is comforted only by the sand of the seas?

On the Winds of the West they their sad songs weave

And reaching you here have caused you to greive.

Flying and weaving, crying and wailing

On the Great Sea a grey ship is sailing.

What do they say to your weary mind

To cause you to sail and leave this behind?

O what do the white gulls cry

To your heart not born to die?

And what did they say

On that one fateful day

When you heard the cries of the gulls on the shore

And your heart was content in the forest no more?

O Greenleaf where have you gone?

Have you heeded their mournful song?

Have you left this shore forevermore?

Do you laugh on the sands of Valinor?

Have your faltering feet found rest at last

On the shores of the sea so great, so vast?

O why do the white gulls cry

As they wing in the lonely sky?

And why do you breathe with a shuddering sigh?

What had caused your flame of life to die?

On mortal lands the leaves are falling.

Can you still hear the white gulls calling?

There on the Thither Shore are they flying?

Are the sea-birds still crying?

O why do the white gulls cry

Over lands not born to die?

Do they still pierce your heart and rend it in two?

Are ghosts and shades still haunting you?

O why do the white gulls cry

To your heart not born to die?

And what did they say

On that one fateful day

When they stole your heart away?

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it. We all have one. Somewhere, someplace, lurking on your hard drive or an extinct Geocities page, it waits, and one day it will be discovered.
> 
> [But by then you'll be old enough to have written erotica, and your only thoughts will be, "meh. At least my co-workers don't know about the 12,000+ word WIP Elf/Dwarf porn I wrote over the weekend.." until they do. Then you will have nothing left to hide.]


End file.
